


You Cleaned My Room?

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, tooth rotting amounts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s): “I can’t believe you cleaned my room!” “You’re going to smother me in my sleep aren’t you?”Steve lets Billy crash at his place when shit hits the fan at home, Billy returns the favor by cleaning Steve's room.





	You Cleaned My Room?

Steve wasn’t sure what to expect when he came home from school to find Billy’s Camaro parked in his driveway. It wasn’t the first time Billy had been in his house, but it was the first time when the sun was out. 

_“Steve! Come in! Steve, are you awake? Come on, you’re always awake,” Max’s desperate voice called over the walkie. It was a little crackly from the distance, but he heard her loud and clear.  
_

_“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Steve asked, setting his tea, because yes he drank tea when he couldn’t sleep, on the table so he didn’t spill it.  
_

_“I’m fine. I-it’s Billy. His Dad kicked him out for the night and it’s cold and if he sleeps in his car he’ll like, die, s-so I told him, um, I told him to head to your place because your parents aren’t home,” Max said hurriedly.  
_

_As if on cue there was a knock at Steve’s front door._

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t know what else to do. He probably has a concussion and shouldn’t be driving in the first place but-  
_

_“A concussion? From what?” Steve asked, slowly making his way to the front door.  
_

_It was quiet for a solid minute, Max seemingly trying to decide if she should tell Steve what was going on or not._

_“His Dad,” she said simply, her voice a little shaky.  
_

_Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. Yeah, he’d sort of expected that might be the case, since Billy had a habit of showing up to practice with bruises and what not, but he hoped he was wrong. He jumped when there was another knock, louder than the first._

_“It’s okay. I’m glad you sent him here. I gotta go, but I’ll call you later to let you know he’s alright. Sound good?” Steve asked, waiting until Max gave an affirmative answer before setting the walkie aside and opening the door.  
_

_Billy was leaning heavily against the door frame, looking like he was two seconds from falling over. Wordlessly, Steve hooked an arm around Billy’s back and helped him into the living room, sitting him carefully on the couch._

_“Giving me the royal treatment huh, King Steve,” Billy jeered, chuckling at himself before grimacing at the pain it caused in it’s ribs.  
_

_“Follow my fingers. Gotta make sure you don’t have a concussion,” Steve said, choosing to ignore Billy. He was hardly gonna rise to the other boy’s jibes when it was clear Billy was just itching for a fight._

_He was surprised when Billy did as he was told, following the pattern of Steve’s fingers easily and answering the basic math problems Steve threw at him to make sure his brain function was okay._

_“Okay, I don’t think you’ve got a concussion, but just in case I’ve gotta wake you up once every hour,” Steve determined, heading into the kitchen to grab his tea and a glass of water for Billy._

_When he got back to the living room, Billy was already curled up on his side, face smashed against one of the throw pillows and probably staining it with blood. Steve couldn’t find it in himself to care._

_“You’re gonna smother me in my sleep aren’t you?” Billy slurred, voice thick with sleep._

_Steve huffed a laugh, shaking his head._

_“Don’t tempt me.”_  

Since then, Billy showed up at Steve’s at least three times a week, bloody and bruised and beyond exhausted. Sometimes, when it was really bad, Billy would let Steve patch him up, slumped into one of the kitchen chairs, before he went to zonk out on the couch. Steve would by lying if he didn’t feel weirdly protective of big bad Billy Hargrove. But it was hard not to when he looked up at Steve, eyes wet with unshed tears and bottom lip quivering when Steve pressed a warm cloth to it to clear the blood away. 

It still startled him when he walked into his bedroom that afternoon to see Billy curled up in his bed, sleeping soundly. Billy never slept in his bed, even though Steve had offered it on more than one occasion since he knew it was way more comfortable, but he looked weirdly right sleeping soundly on Steve’s pillows. He wondered how long Billy had been here. He hadn’t been to school at all today, which wasn’t surprising considering his face was swollen and red. 

Steve decided to let Billy sleep for a little longer, setting his stuff down next to his bed, frowning. His room was definitely cleaner than it had been when he left this morning. Had Billy cleaned? Huh…

Unfortunately, even though Steve tried not to wake the sleeping boy as he sat on the other side of the bed, Billy was an insanely light sleeper. His eyes fluttered open, still heavy with sleep when they landed on Steve. 

“Harrington? Shit, is it three already?” Billy asked, trying to sit up. “I-I didn’t meant to-

Steve put a gentle hand on Billy’s shoulder, pushing him to lay back down. 

“It’s fine. I told you you were always welcome and I meant it,” Steve said seriously. Billy nodded, looking a little uncomfortable but settling back against the pillows anyway. “I gotta ask…did you clean up in here?” Steve asked. 

Billy grunted, digging in his pocket and a crushed pack of cigarettes. 

“Figured I owed you one. With you letting me crash here and all.”

He was embarrassed, trying and failing to get his lighter to work. Well, that just wouldn’t do. Steve plucked Billy’s lighter from his shaking fingers and lit the cigarette that was resting between the other boy’s lips with ease.

“I can’t believe you cleaned my room,” Steve giggled. 

Billy rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. See if I ever do anything nice for you again,” he grumbled. 

 They sat in comfortable silence, Billy smoking the cigarette down to the nub and then snuffing it out in the ashtray on Steve’s bedside table. 

“I forgive you,” Steve blurted suddenly, making Billy freeze. “For that night at the Byers. You apologized and I never actually told you that I forgive you. But I do. Forgive you. So…yeah,” Steve finished lamely. 

The silence that stretched between them now was agonizing as Steve waited for Billy to say something. Anything. Instead, Billy let out a soft “fuck it,” and a second later Steve found himself with a lap full of a very determined Billy Hargrove. 

Billy nudged his nose against Steve’s, breath already ragged against lips. 

“Is this okay?” Billy asked, voice just above a whisper. 

Steve’s eyes flickered over Billy’s face. He looked scared, like he thought Steve might shove him off, but he looked hopeful too. Like maybe, just maybe, Steve wanted him too. Oh, if only he knew. Steve smiled, brushing his thumb gently over Billy’s uninjured cheekbone. 

“Kiss me.”


End file.
